She's a Pirate
by TheTwilitDragon
Summary: All she wants is her ship back, and to murder a treacherous pirate. Fem!Jack, oneshot. POTC is owned by Disney.


Two pirates, one a man with a feather in his giant hat, and one a woman with brunette locks that fell to the middle of her back, topped with a hat as well. They both fought to the death in an island that cannot be found, except those who already knew where it was hidden. Isla de Muerta was the name, and they were in a wet cave full of gold. Moonlight peeked through the ceiling of the cave, and when they stepped under the moonlight; their bone structure emerged from underneath their skin. They were locked in an eternity of battle, unless someone surrendered.

Neither of them planned to do that though. One wanted revenge for taking her ship, the other wanted to keep the ship, and break the curse as well. Their boots stepped in water and gold coins as they pivoted, parried, and counterattacked. It was all useless though, since neither of them could die.

Elizabeth and Will stared at the two pirates. "Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth wondered.

After they've done away with another of Barbossa's crew, Will snatched the jade knife and his father's Aztec coin. Jack noticed the movement in the corner of her eye, and thought something up quick. She grabbed the metal weapon on her belt, pointed at Barbossa's chest, and a loud _bang_ echoed throughout the cave. Everyone stared in shock, even herself.

She had never used the thing before, but her aim was true, the bullet flew right through the chest. The pirate stopped, and the girl pursed her lips. It all seemed to pause, as Barbossa's eyes widened in shock. His lips then curled into a smile. "For ten years you had that pistol Jack, and now you decide to waste it."

"No, it wasn't wasted Barbossa." Will announced, and dropped the bloodied Aztec coin into the treasure chest of millions of the same coin.

Barbossa's eyes widened and he opened his shirt, noting the pool of blood on his chest. His breathing became ragged. "I feel…" He gasped. "Old…" The pirate fell backwards with a _thud_, and Jack sighed.

Her goal has been accomplished; it was like a giant burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She stood there, dazed, hardly believing she killed a man with an old pistol. Jack fell to her knees. She couldn't believe that it was all over. She was going to have her ship and crew back, and merrily sail the seas again. Her beloved Pearl… the fastest and most beautiful ship in the entire ocean.

Slowly she stood up and strolled over to a pile of golden treasures to rummage. She tossed the odd and dull ones over her head, which created a loud clattering sound. Finally, the pirate found a suitable, polished crown, necklaces, and rings, and walked over to the now lonely Will and watched Elizabeth stroll off, almost depressed. "You know," Jack started, realizing what had just happened, which caused Will to stare at her. "If you were waiting for the right moment… that was it." The lad stared off after Elizabeth, and then they both boarded the boat that they came to the cave in.

She was glad to finally be able to get her ship back. When they left the cave, however, she didn't see her beloved ship at all. All she saw was and East India Trading co. ship. Jack bit her lips. "I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth apologized. The pirate couldn't speak. She was going to be dead the next morning. All she hoped was that it was going to be a quick and painless death.

* * *

Guards beat the snare drums as Jack was guided through the quad to the noose. She was positioned on top of the trap door, and next to a big, scary man with a black mask on.

"Some of the following are a list of Jack Sparrow's crimes." Some infamous person announced. Jack grumbled.

"Captain…. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." She muttered under her breath. Once she impersonated a carry from the Church of England. She laughed to herself at the memory, only receiving a glance from the man in the mask. Then she awkwardly just looked away from that man.

After the list was over, the big man fastened the noose around her delicate neck. The drums rapidly sped up the pace of their beat, but before Jack closed her eyes, she saw a familiar blue and yellow parrot. She smiled to herself once again, and the trap door opened, and her eyes widened from the force of the fall.

A sword sliced through the wood, and stopped her from falling any further. She struggled to stay on the sword, for if she slipped, then she'd be dead. William quickly rushed up to the noose, but was cut off by the man in the black mask. Guards tried to rush up, as he dodged a swing from the axe, which cut the rope of the noose.

Jack fell even further, but landed on her feet and cut the rope that was tied around her wrists. When she saw Will, she took off her noose, unraveled it, and tossed the other end to him. Three guards approached them, muskets pointed at them. The two readied their rope, and flipped all three of the guards.

They continued up stone steps, and flipped another two guards. Will smacked an upcoming guard in the face, and the two stood back to back behind a pillar. They tugged on the rope, knocking the two guards unconscious.

Another guard attempted to capture Jack, but she just punched him in the gut, and then smacked him aside. They both somersaulted in unision and backed up against another pillar. When two guards thought that they had them, Jack and Will sidestepped, while Jack knocked a guard unconscious, and Will smacked the guard with his own flat of the sword.

Suddenly, muskets were all pointed at them in a circle. Then she realized that they were in an area where she used to come every morning. Oh, the nostalgia. With matters at the moment, she couldn't care less right now. She tried her best to hide behind Will, blowing the feather out of her eyes.

"There's no more running now, Jack." Norrington pushed through the guards. "We've finally got you."

The governor walked up, and glared at Will. "I've granted you clemency, and yet you team up with her?" He shook his head. "After all I did, this is how you thank me? She's a pirate!"

"And a good woman." Will announced. Jack turned to some of the guards, and smirked. "After all I've achieved here the hangman will have two pairs of noose instead of one." He explained. "So be it. At least my conscious will be clear."

"You will get your place, Turner." Norrington threatened.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." Will shot back.

Suddenly, Elizabeth walked next to Will. "As is mine." She switched a glance with Jack and Will, then back to Norrington.

The governor stared in shock, and Norrington had a pained look on his face as he pursed his lips. "Drop your weapons." The governor ordered, but the muskets were still up. "For goodness sake, just drop them!" The guards raised their muskets, so that the top pointed up in the sky.

"This… is where your heart stands?" Norrington asked. Elizabeth nodded, and Jack only stared. Honestly, she didn't want anything to do with this love business; she just wanted her ship and crew back. Also, she couldn't believe the scene before her. These two people were willing to go through a lot to protect her. A best friend, and… well, she didn't know what to label Will. Jack is assuming that he is also a friend. Then, she saw a blue and yellow parrot on a cannon nearby, which immediately took flight. This lightened her mood.

"Well, I'm actually feeling really good about this." Jack piped up. She felt many glares, and strolled up to the governor. "I'm glad you found your place governor." Then, strolling up to Norrington, she teased. "I want you to know that I was rooting for _you_." She started to back up. "Know that."

She strolled back, and faced Elizabeth. "My dearest Elizabeth, I'm sorry for all I've put you through." She turned around, and began walking up some steps, then suddenly turning. "Will!" She began, and he turned his head. "Nice hat." Jack complimented.

Jack stepped onto the stone railing, and rested her hand on the stone archway which probably held a bronze bell. Immediately, the guards followed her, with Norrington in the front. "This is the day, as you will always remember, as the day-"

Completely on accident, she stepped back, and began her descent. After a long fall, Jack hit the water with a _splash_. No injuries whatsoever, she emerged from the water and grinned at her beautiful ship sailing towards her. Jack swam to a barrel that the crew threw overboard, and they tugged. She was heaved onto her beloved ship, and it has been such a long time, it seemed that she was on the boat for her first time. _Oh, to be on my own ship, and not someone else's._ Jack thought, stroking the railing. Ignoring her crew, she strolled up to the wheel, and grabbed it. "Well Jack, you've got your ship now." Gibbs said. Jack grinned again. After so much work, she couldn't believe that she had her ship back.

She noticed something was wrong. Her crew was huddled around her, observing her actions. Jack raised an eyebrow at them. "What are you doing, get to work you scallywags!"

"Aye aye Captain!" They cried in unision, and immediately hustled about the ship. Jack held on to the wheel, wondering where she should go next. Tortuga? Shanghai?

Jack hummed a few measures of her first violin song, since she didn't know the words. She rummaged through her belt and took out her compass, which pointed to some unknown direction in which Jack grinned. "Drink up, me hearties yo ho!" She closed the compass, which victoriously clicked.


End file.
